


you would rather die than marry me?

by renbows



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, First Kiss, Inspired by Bridgerton (TV), M/M, Making Out, Mild Sexual Content, Misunderstandings, contains spoilers(?), for renjun, idk just watch the show, kun is a protective brother, not between renhyuck, please watch bridgerton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:00:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29337924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renbows/pseuds/renbows
Summary: “what the fuck did you mean you can't marry him? you took away his innocence now you want to run away?” Kun said in disbelief. nobody on this earth was allowed to mess with his siblings especially a rake of a duke that was his old friend.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan
Comments: 10
Kudos: 37





	you would rather die than marry me?

**Author's Note:**

> i just watched bridgerton and i cant stop thinking about renhyuck😭 this is my first time writing here. sorry if there are many errors. im still learning. enjoy!
> 
> i edited it

Renjun found himself walking alone on the corridor outside the very ball he was supposedly attending. he can't bear the crowds of people continuously dancing, the crowd’s laughter, and the wandering eyes of potential suitors who were preying at him. he felt like he needed rest to clear his mind off, so he left. 

he was not planning to set a foot outside the big house that the ball was being held—The Jung’s residency—but he found himself out on the garden. he hoped no one had noticed his absence nor anyone dared to follow. he desperately in need of privacy to breathe. just as he was about to sit on a bench he heard a sound from behind one of the trees, he didn’t know which one, but it sounded like a cry. a woman’s cry 

he shook his head, he probably was imagining things. why would anyone be crying at this time of night? the sound is also somehow muted. imaginations, he suggests.

but as he was about to relax his legs on top of one of the bench’s handle, he heard another cry. this one is louder and sounds more like a man’s. the lord abruptly canceled his previous action and stood. he turned three hundred and sixty degrees to look at his surroundings. if people are being robbed he needed to get help as soon as possible. 

the sound grew now with more variations of cry, grunts, and was that a moan he heard? the man’s voice moaned in what he thinks is agony.. he hoped it was agony for if it was something else that would be too weird at this time of night. as he stood still, trying to clear his mind to find help, his curiosity got the best of him. he walked to the tree where supposed where the sounds were coming from. the lord walked with care, trying not to cause any attention to himself.

as he neared the tree, he found there to be two people behind it. the scene that he saw was something that he won't ever tell his children or anyone alive on earth. for what he saw were a woman with her back on the tree and a man caging her, doing things that caused them both to moans. the two people had not realized his presence yet, which was good since the lord was too stunned to even move or ran back and left the place.

that was the first time the lord had seen something like this. he has heard about what females and males do when they are wedded, about things that caused a baby to be made. but he has never imagined it to be so...natural. seeing the scene in front of him cause his blood to move south. he was far too stunned and intrigued to have noticed his bulge. he knew that it is wrong to see this thing, but he legitimately can't move a limb for he was too shocked.

is this what the duke had told him? is this how people do it? are these two people even married? many questions came onto his mind. once he gained his consciousness, he tried to leave but failed when the male let out the loudest most lustful moan, which caused Renjun by surprise. the weirdest part, the man’s voice sounded so familiar. so familiar he could recognize it without looking at the male’s face.

the guy who was caging the lady, was Donghyuck. the Duke that he loves—not that he had confessed during that time—is doing the marital act with someone who Renjun did not care about for his heart was already breaking. he had not realized he had gasped loud enough for donghyuck to look in his direction with a surprised expression. the duke abruptly stopped pounding and tried to talk but nothing came off his mouth. the lady he was pounding was still moaning in pleasure, she had not realized that they had an audience. 

tears had already pooled Renjun's eyes before he quickly turned around and ran back to the house. as he ran he could not hear any more moans not that he cared or anything. he and the duke won't marry, he had no right to cry for whatever the duke chose to do in his spare time. but his heart felt so broken then. he tried to wipe all of the tears when suddenly he bumped into someone. 

“Renjun where in the bloody hell have you been?” asked the voice–who belonged to sicheng, renjun’s brother.. as the guy finally realizing renjun’s current state, he gasped and bowed to look into renjun’s eye. “hey your brother is here. don’t cry.” 

so Renjun did the thing he could do best when things are falling apart. he hugged his brother so tight, sincheng might be unable to breathe. “I won't ask you what happened. you can tell me when you’re better. let’s go home, jun?” sicheng tried to calm his brother but Renjun was too broken to stop crying. 

Renjun and sinheng left that night after sinheng went in and asked Kun to tell their mama that Renjun was sick and required rest. ———  
days passed, the duke and the lord continued their fake courting. they would still pretend to be madly in love in front of others, but when no one was looking, the lord created a distance between them. Renjun thought that was for the best, it will prevent him from further heartache.

the duke tried several times to apologized though he didn’t know why he needed to apologize for, since whatever he and the lord were doing was not real. it was simply to fool the town to leave them alone. but donghyuck can't help but felt bad for his actions. the lord never accepted nor dismissed the duke’s attempts at an apology, he simply ignored them and act like everything was alright. 

until one night on yet another ball—at the Na’s this time—both Renjun and donghyuck found themselves on the dance floor dancing for the nth time since they’ve met. but this time it was different, there were no conversations exchanged between the two, just silence. everything felts so awkward with the proximity and the lord several attempts to avoid making eye contact with the duke. 

donghyuck had enough. he needed to apologize and explain himself, and he needed Renjun to listen. so he stopped dancing which made the lord stumble a little, donghyuck said he felt tired. so they both returned to the side, people-watching everyone who was still dancing.

“We needed to talk. I need to explain and you need to listen,” donghyuck said as he continued watching the dances without giving a glance to the lord beside him. “I’m going to walk out the door, and you will follow. understand, lord Huang?” he gave Renjun a final look before he left.

Renjun was contemplating whether to follow or not afraid people will notice both of their absence, that would surely cause a scandal. but Renjun knew that they needed to talk, it was for the best. after a couple of minutes, he followed the duke out.

Renjun walked through the corridors and found the duke in one of a small empty study room, he entered. the duke who had previously seated himself on the desk stood and walk past Renjun to close the door. Renjun hadn’t heard a click so probably donghyung hadn’t locked it, which is good so if things turned bad Renjun could simply run. 

the duke then walked and stood behind Renjun then sigh. “jun, I am sorry for having you witnessed such a scene. I could not make any excuses for what I did. I know that you think of me so lowly now, so I am letting you stop doing this courting.” Renjun turned around at his last sentence. 

“Bold of you to assume that I had not previously known about your reputation. you can do whatever you want, but you will still help me find a suitor!” Renjun had not realized that he stomped his feet like a kid, damn whatever the duke might think he could not care less. the duke had broken his heart, he won't let him leave that easy.

“I can’t jun,” the duke tried reasoning but failed when he saw that Renjun was so close to tears.

“can’t what? am I not desirable enough unlike that lady you were pounding the other night for you to consider stop helping me at all?” the shocked face on the duke’s face is the only signal indicating that what Renjun had said something pathetic. but Renjun was tired of bottled up his feelings. he needed the duke to know how he felt. “I’m just a fucking pathetic virgin boy who is desperate to marry. go then. bloody leave me, you fucking bastard!” Renjun said with finality as tears streamed down his face. but he still tried to maintain his gaze at the duke’s eyes.

donghyuck who was still shocked by the turn of events walked closer to Renjun. he didn’t know what to do. the thought of how pretty Renjun was then even with tears clouded his mind. so he did the only thing he has wanted to do since the day he heard renjun’s laugh from across the ballroom, he kissed the boy full on the lips. just a peck, nothing more. Renjun immediately went still, after a couple of seconds he pushed the duke. 

donghyuck who realized what he just did quickly apologized, “I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to dishonor you—“. he was caught off by renjun’s lips on him. the lord is kissing him back, in this small study room. 

the duke can't help but feel pleased like everything is alright between them. the way renjun's mouth fitted so well with his, donghyuck could have lost his mind right then and there. Renjun tried to deepen the kiss which donghyuck obeyed. 

the duke can't keep his hands to himself either, as his hands began to roam along the lord's body, from his hips to his waist then to his bum. donghyuck gripped it hard which caused the lord to moan. oh, what would people think if they could hear renjun’s lustful moans, surely all the suitors wanted a taste of this. donghyuck was glad only him could experience this.

the kiss went from longing to needy real quick, they began to use their tongue which causes wet sound across the empty room. 

Renjun didn’t seem to restrict himself either for he also roamed his hands across the duke’s back. and as donghyuck trailed kissed down his neck, he tilts his head to give the duke more access. he didn’t who from either of them are creating the lewd moans, if it was himself he didn’t care. what Renjun was feeling right now was euphoric, this is what he thought whenever he touched himself. 

as donghyuck continued kissing his neck, Renjun had not realized that the duke had placed him on top of the study desk in the middle of the room. Renjun then understood why mamas would keep these things well hidden from their children for the feeling of being touched, being held like this by another person was too good. 

right then both of them didn’t care what they were doing was wrong. lust had completely clouded their minds. their hands continued to touch each other their lips continued to lick to kiss to feel the other. 

If someone saw, oh, what a great scandal it would be to ruin the both of them, what a great scandal to bring the downfall of the season’s diamond and the so desirable duke. 

what they had not realized either is that someone had been searching for Renjun since that said someone had realized the absence of his brother from the ballroom. as the duke and the lord continued making out, Kun burst into the room and immediately seized donghyuck’s back to separate him from his brother then punched the duke right on the face. donghyuck fell while Renjun let out a surprised sound.

“How dare you?! you fucking bastard—you will marry him! what if people see–? you took advantage of my brother!” Kun yelled at donghyuck as he kicked his abdomen mercilessly. “you dishonor him! you will fucking marry him!” Renjun tried to stop his brother but failed for his brother’s power was greater than his.

donghyuck coughed several times before he answered with, “I can’t marry him.” which silenced for both Renjun and Kun.

“what the fuck did you mean you can't marry him? you took away his innocence now you want to run away?” Kun said in disbelief. nobody on this earth was allowed to mess with his siblings especially a rake of a duke that was his old friend.

“I can’t make him happy. I can’t marry him.” donghyuck said slightly out of breath from all of Kun's punches. Renjun was in so much disbelief he stopped defending the duke from another potential assault his brother about to make.

Kun spitted then said, “Then let's duel. I am not walking on this earth without any satisfaction after you dishonor my family like this. I request a duel!” Renjun looked between his brother and the duke. he seriously didn’t know how to feel. why did donghyuck kiss him if he didn’t love him?

“I accepted,” donghyuck said as he stood up from the floor. “meet me at dawn.”

Renjun had enough he screamed, “no! you will die, Kun.” he look pleading towards Kun, but the other paid no mind.“our family name is at stake for what he did to you. he will die for it, Jun.” Renjun seriously never seen his eldest brother this mad before. Renjun felt like crying again. was he so hard to love that Donghyuck would rather die than marry him? what was so wrong with him? 

Renjun look towards donghyuck trying so hard not to cry, “you would rather die than marry me?” he asked in a small voice. he never listened to the answer. it seemed donghyuck can't even explain himself. even after several heartaches caused by the duke, Renjun still foolishly in love with him.

**Author's Note:**

> please leave some kudos&feedbacks😇


End file.
